Cliche Series: Caring For You
by Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: Sam breaks her ankel and the rest of the team takes care of her. SJ


Title: Cliché Series: Caring for You

Author: Earllyn

Pairing: Do you really need to ask?

Season: Any past three

Content warnings: Nothin bad

Disclaimer: I don't own. 'Weeps softly' Or any of the movies mentioned.

Author's note: I wrote this **before** Threads. So the 'always' is mine!

Cliché: Sam injured. Team takes care of her.

"Ow!" Major Samantha Carter yelped as she banged her cast against the front step.

"Wait a minute!" Dr. Daniel Jackson cried, running up to her. "I'm the one with the key."

"You're the one who got me into this mess!" Sam exclaimed.

"I said I was sorry! When will you forgive me?" He asked, unlocking her front door.

"When my ankle isn't broken anymore." Sam growled, maneuvering her crutches through the door.

On the previous mission, SG-1 had been exploring some ruins. Daniel had noticed some writing above a small ledge. Knowing Daniel's problem with heights, Sam had volunteered to go up and record it for him. She climbed up on the ledge, recorded the writings and began to climb down. Unfortunately, at the edge of the ledge, she slipped on some rocks and twisted her ankle. She let out a cry and fell. Teal'c caught her and sat her down.

"I-I think it's broken." Sam said. "I felt a snap."

"Can you walk on it?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked, worried.

With Teal'c's help she tried to stand up. The minute she put weight on it she cried out in pain and collapsed. "Um…no."

"We'd better get back to the SGC."

Sam settled herself on her sofa and Daniel piled pillows for her to prop her foot up on.

"Uh, do you need anything?" He asked.

"The ability to walk normally." She muttered. "I would like something to drink." She told him.

"I'll go see what you have."

He returned a few minutes later with some iced tea.

"So what's the schedule?" Sam asked.

Daniel sighed. "I'm here until seven. Then jack. Teal'c will be here around seven tomorrow morning."

"I don't see why you guys feel I need a sitter." Sam growled.

"Not a sitter. A helper. Dr. Fraiser wants you to stay off your ankle as much as possible. That's why we will take shifts to be here."

Sam sighed. "Fine."

"Alright. Now how about some TV?"

At seven pm Daniel answered the door and let Jack in.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Sleeping. It's the painkiller. She had the last one at four so she can have another at eight if needed. She hasn't had dinner so…"

"Alright. See you tomorrow." Jack said as Daniel left. He walked into the living room where Sam was asleep. He smiled and sat in a chair, pulling out his game boy.

A half hour later Sam awoke. "Sir?" She asked. "Where's Daniel?"

"He left a half hour ago. You hungry?"

She nodded. "There's…actually I'm not sure exactly what there is. I haven't been shopping in a while."

"Well there's just one thing to do." He picked up the phone. "Pizza or Chinese?"

Sam smiled. "Pizza."

The pizza arrived and they settled to watch _The Core_.

"Sci-fi Carter? You know how I am with sci-fi." He faintly wined.

"I've been wanting to see it. When you break your ankle then you can pick the movies." She said.

"Fine. You need a pain pill?"

"I said I wanted to see the movie, not sleep through it." She glared.

The movie finished and Jack said, "Ok. So it wasn't that bad. Special effects wise. But the plot…"

"The plot needed work." Sam agreed.

"Now what?"

Sam grinned. "_The Day After Tomorrow."_

"What happens the day after tomorrow?" Jack asked, confused.

"No! The movies named that. It's about global warming and another ice age."

"More sci-fi?"

"More like disaster. There are other movies. You pick one."

He looked through the DVDs and finally chose _Kill Bill Vol. 1_. "You like these movies?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah. The storyline is great. And the music."

Halfway through the movie Sam started yawning. Finally she reached for her crutches and said. "I'm going to bed."

Fifteen minutes later Jack knocked on the bedroom door. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah." Was the answer.

"Are you, um?" He asked awkwardly.

She laughed. "I've already changed. You can come in."

He hesitantly opened the door and walked in. He saw Sam trying to pull down her blankets while using one crutch. She was obviously having trouble. After a couple of minutes he asked if she needed help.

"No!" She growled. A minute later she stopped and sighed in defeat. "Would you-?"

He nodded and helped her. She sat down and said. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to other people doing things for me."

"I know. You should get some sleep." He said and turned to leave.

"Yeah. W-would you stay? Until I fall asleep?" She asked, and then quickly added. "That way I don't have to yell in case I need something."

He looked at her for a moment then said "Okay." She moved over, making room. He laid down and pulled the blankets up. She laid her head on his shoulder and started to fall asleep.

"Thanks." She whispered, and then was completely asleep.

"No problem. I'll always be here for you." He said. "Always." And then fell asleep.

Teal'c let himself into Sam's house the next morning. He had knocked but no one had answered. Luckily they all had keys to each other's houses in case of emergency. He walked through the house finally ending up at the bedroom. He surveyed his sleeping friends for a moment then turned away, a small smile on his face. He decided the best course of action would not to wake and directly embarrass his friends, but to simply go into the living room and wait. Besides, he knew she had the _Star Wars _DVD and he loved _Star Wars_.


End file.
